1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to high-power millimeter-wave and terahertz facilities. Particularly, this invention relates to a coaxial cavity gyrotron and an electron gun in the nature of a special magnetic injection gun (MIG) providing two hollow electron beams.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Assuring the availability of energy sources is a significant issue confronting every country. Research and exploration of new energy sources are considered to be of great importance by many countries and scientists. Controlled thermonuclear fusion reaction may provide the most promising solution in the form of a new and clean energy source.
A high power gyrotron is the key device for plasma heating to produce the thermonuclear fusion, one of the most promising solutions to the human energy crisis. The ITER project is a world wide joint project for this purpose. However, the current gyrotrons are not able to provide one exact continuous wave megawatt.
In the planned International Thermonuclear Experimental Reactor, “ITER,” project, high-density plasma is heated to hundred millions of degrees to result in a nuclear fusion reaction to produce a rich and clean source of energy. The key of this project is plasma heating. A gyrotron is applied in the heating process of ITER plasma. Therefore, having a gyrotron with increased continuous wave output power and improved efficiency are critical.